One-Shots
by Meadow Melody
Summary: One-Shots between Lucy and characters of Naruto. P.M. or review for a request! Warning Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

I have been reading Naruto X Fairy Tail crossovers and found the coupling Madara, from Naruto, X Lucy, from Fairy Tail, extremely adorable and amazing. I haven't found any fanfics with this pairing so I decided to make some. This fanfic is where I'm going to post my ideas for Madara X Lucy fanfics. I'm going to call the pairing Malu by the way.

Story 1: Madara's Slave - Lucy Uzumaki was kidnapped as a child and forced to be Madara's slave, this is what happened to her. Warning: Rated M for rape, torture, and sexual themes.

Story 2: To The Future - The previous Hokage, Madara, some Konoha villagers, and present kage are transported to the future.

Story 3: Ninjas in Fairy Tail - The previous Hokage, Madara, some Konoha villagers, and present kage are transported to Fiore. How will things end for Fairy Tail?


	2. Preview

**Me: Hi everyone, Meadow Melody here! I decided that I'm going to post one-shots of Lucy and a character from Naruto on this story, because I'm too lazy to make another story. And because I probably wouldn't be posting alot of chapters on this particular story. You're free to make requests for one-shots, as long as you give a theme and character, also I will not do a one-Shot with Naruto. Oh and rated M for a reason. Beware. Without further ado I give you a preview of the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me your fantasy."<p>

Lucy nearly did a spit take at her lover's bluntness. They were at her kitchen table just sitting quietly when all of a sudden Hidan just up and said something like that! I mean what the fuck?!

"What?" She asked slowly.

"Tell me your fantasy. You know, your desire. What you dream about doing with me." He explained. Where was the Hidan she knew?! The Jasin loving, cursing, priest she called a lover?!

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"Will you just shut up and answer the fucking question?!" Ah there he was.

"Well how about instead of telling, I show you?"

* * *

><p>"Tch, what's taking her so fucking long?" I mumbled to myself. I had asked her a question that had actually bothered me for awhile. I wanted to know her fantasy. Her desire. I wanted to please her as best I could, and the only way I could actually do that is to fulfil her fantasy. DEAR FUCKING GOD I WAS BECOMING SOFT! ALL BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING BITCHY, WEAK,- beautiful, intelligent, kind,- BITCH! AHH I WAS GOING CRAZY!<p>

"Jashin, what should I do?"

"Hmm, I think you should do what your heart tells you."

There it was, that beautiful voice always at the front of his mind. The voice that drove him crazy. The voice that calmed him more than anything else. The voice he yearned to hear. The voice he loved.

"About damn fucking t-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He sat there gaping like a dead fish. There his love was standing, more beautiful then he had ever seen her.

Why you ask?

Because, she was dressed in a maid costume.

His eyes looked her over. Her golden hair tied back in a low ponytail, beautiful brown eyes alight with mischief, black silhouettes on her feet. And he fucking loved it.

"Order me."

"Huh?" Was his smart reply.

"Order me. Today I am your servant, Master." Oh he was going to enjoy the hell out of this.

"First order. Sit, on my lap." She slowly walked over, and nestled herself on his lap. Because her skirt was so short her core pressed against his growing arousal, causing a light moan to escape from her little rosy pink lips.

"Now be a good little girl and let your Master give you a kiss." He bent forward and caught her lips with his own. He didn't need to ask permission, as she willingly opened her mouth before he could do so. His tongue wrapped alluringly around hers and pulled back slightly, inviting her tongue to dance with his in sinful passion.

As their tongues continued their dance he began rubbing her breasts. He freed her from the confinement of her upper half by unzipping her dress, letting the top fall weakly to her lap. He pulled from the kiss to lick around her right nipple, teasing her.

"Hmm, Please, Don't tease me Master." She moaned into his hair, having buried her face into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay gonna stop right here, remember this is only a preview. Review and tell me what you think. Bye!<strong>


	3. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories anytime soon. The reason why is because my grandmother is in the hospital, is sick, and may not survive. So please forgive me but I don't think i'll be writing anytime soon.**

**From, Meadow Melody**


End file.
